


like that

by stilinskisderek



Series: stiles convincing derek to do things [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Derek, Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: The one where Derek edges Stiles.





	like that

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Jordan and Tress for convincing me to go through with writing a fic for this! I hope you all enjoy.

“Edging.”

Derek lifts his head from the book he’s reading to arch a brow at his boyfriend, “what?”

“Edging,” Stiles repeats. “That’s what I’m hoping we can try soon.”

“Edging.”

“Edging,” Stiles says again making a little hand motion like _yes, that’s exactly what I just said_.

Stiles steps away from where he stood by the window, crawling onto their bed and moving closer to Derek. “If you don’t want to, we obviously don’t have to but I’d really like to try. It’s just something that’s been on my mind lately and I just can’t shake it. We both already know how much I love being tied down and controlled a little so ya know...”

Derek stares at him for a moment too long as though he’s still considering it when his mind has already been made up. He wants to do this, wants to have Stiles under the control of his hands, wants to make Stiles beg and quiver and cry out until he finally lets him have an earth shattering, head ponding orgasm. He wants to make it so fucking good for him.

“Yeah.”

His lover’s eyes widen slightly, shocked, but they’re as bright as the wide smile that follows, “yeah?”

“Yeah,” Derek confirms, “we can do that.”

Stiles practically pounces on him in response, placing a wet kiss on his cheek and one on his lips. “I love you, I love you, I love youuuuuu,” he singsongs, “this is gonna be fucking amazing.”

—

This _is not_ amazing.

Far from it. This is the furthest thing from amazing as furthest thing from amazing gets.

It’s only been about ten minutes and Stiles feels like he’s going to explode and he’s hardly even been _touched_ yet.

He’s completely naked with his knees on the bed, ass planted on the back of his legs with his hands secured tight behind his back with rope wearing a ballgag he insisted on because he’s a dumbass.

Derek is naked too, gloriously so. He’s been doing nothing more but sitting in front of Stiles and just talking for awhile and it’s driving Stiles _insane_. He keeps licking his lips and tilting his head and smirking, things he knows easily affect Stiles and this is so unfair.

Why did he think this would be a good idea? He’s such an idiot. He should never be allowed to come up with any ideas ever again. Ever. And if he does, no one should think of them or consider them. Ever.

Derek leans in to plant a kiss on Stiles’ chest then his neck, his cheek and his chin.

“You look so pretty like this,” he compliments, lips ghosting across the skin of his cheek, “tied up and flustered, gagged. I can’t even believe you suggested that, we both know how much you love to use your mouth.”

Stiles whimpers, fingers clenching behind his back.

“Mmm, I really want your mouth on me right now, all over me. Want you to suck me off and eat me out, let me take pleasure from that pretty little mouth of yours. You’d let me, wouldn’t you? You’d let me use you for my own needs even while you wouldn’t be allowed to come.”

The last sentence comes out as more of a statement than a question because Derek knows and so does Stiles. He doesn’t even need to nod but he does anyway, frantically.

Derek grins at this.

“Do you want me to blow you?”

Stiles knows he should say no. He knows that Derek has gotten him to come within a few minutes before with just his mouth and he’s more than capable of doing it again. He knows that it’ll only make the whole situation worse for himself but he can’t object. He can’t.

He nods, frantically.

Derek chuckles before repositioning himself so he’s on all fours, crooking his elbow so he’s able to rest his hands on Stiles’ thighs.

Derek doesn’t waste time in getting to work, immediately dipping his head to run his tongue over the head of Stiles’ cock. He licks along the underside, making a show of it while keeping eye contact. Stiles has to avert his eyes to lessen the threat of his climax.

The warm and wet feeling of Derek’s tongue disappears momentarily and returns just as fast and engulfs his cock completely. Stiles’ hips twitch violently as Derek takes him in completely. Derek stays still for awhile and lets his tongue massage Stiles’ member before pulling off with a wet pop.

Stiles almost feels relieved but that feeling soon vanishes when Derek’s mouth wraps around his dick again and Derek’s head begins to bob, swallowing Stiles down every single time. He moans as he does so, lovely vibrations running over the already sensitive flesh and making the human’s toes curl as his back bows. Derek is absolutely filthy with it, too, purposefully letting more saliva than necessary run out of his mouth, making a complete mess of Stiles’ cock.

When he decides to chance a glance, Derek is pulling away with a string of spit links his bottom lip to the tip of Stiles’ member. His chin and the areas around his mouth are wet and he’s smiling widely, eyes dazed like he’s the one receiving all the pleasure. He probably is. Derek’s always loved this.

Stiles can’t find it in himself to break eye contact when Derek starts sucking him again. Logically, he knows he should, he knows maybe he should try to get Derek to stop but it’s proving to be an impossible task.

So he doesn’t try to stop him, just gazes into those gleaming eyes and watches Derek’s widened lips envelope his cock over and over and over again, sometimes stopping to entertain the tip. His muffled moans grow louder and so do Derek’s. That’s when he notices Derek’s free arm is no longer free because it’s disappeared underneath his upper body and it doesn’t take a genius to realize Derek’s jerking himself off.

That’s what does it. That’s what has Stiles bucking his hips forward, catching Derek by surprise and making him gag and _fuck_ , he’s so close. He starts to think Derek is going to let him come because he keeps sucking his dick. Maybe he’s going to let him come now to take the edge off and Stiles really hopes that’s the case because he feels so good and he’s so close. He throws his head back, moving his hips as best as he can in this position and his climax is so close he can almost taste it. It’s right th—

And nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

One second Derek’s mouth is on his cock then the next second nothing but cool air is touching him and Stiles actually screams underneath his ballgag.

Derek sits up and grins at him, petting his cheek as he shushes him, “it’s okay, you’ll be fine.”

—

Derek is a fucking liar because Stiles _is not_ fine.

He’s been brought to the edge and yanked back four times already, was sucked off, jerked off, fingered as Derek played with his nipples then sucked off again and still has yet to come and it’s torture, all of it was but nothing compares to the level of cruelty Derek’s displaying at the very moment.

He’s on his back, legs wide open and inviting with three fingers buried deep inside of him, head tilted back with his mouth slightly ajar as he releases the most obscene sounds. He looks devouringly beautiful, the sounds he makes and the way his body twitches and his back arches whenever his fingers meet that sweet spot that Stiles has used to make him see stars on several occasions.

Stiles wants to touch him so bad, wants to be the reason for all his moans and mewls. He’s continuously saying Stiles’ name but it isn’t the same because Stiles isn’t the one doing that to him, it isn’t fair.

He’s so hard if Derek just brushes a finger over his cock, he might come.

He’s cried tonight but nothing compares to the full blown sob he had released only a few minutes prior. He’s quivering with want, with _need_ and it’s absolutely maddening.

He keeps whimpering behind his gag, drool constantly escaping him mouth and running down his chin.

Stiles can’t take it. He almost wants to shake his head, a substitute for the safeword he can’t use while gagged, but never does it. He knows why Derek’s doing this, knows it’ll be fucking mind blowing for him when he finally gets what he wants but it all just seems like torture tactics as of right now.

Derek gasps, eyes rolling back as they flutter shut, the pace of his fingers quickening. He used too much lube so Stiles could hear the movement, pay close attention to his cock and ass and inner thighs practically bathed in lube, lubed handprints wherever his hands lay.

“You want me?” Derek asks breathlessly, “you want to replace these fingers with your own? With your cock?”

Stiles nods, eyes welling up again because he’s _that_ desperate.

“Yeah,” his lover pants, “I want that too, want it so _bad_.”

He’s pretty sure the next sound he makes sounds like please because that’s what he means to say but Derek seems to have suddenly dissolved into his own little world now because the pace of his fingers keeps increasing and his lower back, ass and thighs rise off the bed the way they do sometimes when he’s going to come and no. _No no no no_ —

He screams again, louder than the first time. His throat immediately feels like it’s going to hurt like death the next day but he doesn’t care because he’s just so frustrated. He’s so frustrated he’s sobbing again, doesn’t need to see himself to know his chest and face are probably crimson red at this point. He wanted Derek’s orgasm to be because of him, nothing else but he’d settle for anything as long as he was part of it but he wasn’t able to be and he just _can’t_.

Derek’s still coming down from his high when Stiles is relatively calm again. He immediately notices the look on Stiles’ face and quickly moves, kneeling in front of him to remove the gag and toss it aside. Derek runs a soothing hand across his cheek and the other roams across his chest, abdomen and sides.

“Hey,” he whispers, “you’re doing amazing. You just gave me one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had without even touching me. Just having you look at me like that, like you were starving for me, thinking about your hands all over me and your fingers inside of me instead of my own. That’s all it took. God, Stiles, you don’t even understand what you do to me. You don’t know the half of it.”

Stiles allows a lazy smile to spread across his face, eyes softening as he feels himself relax completely under Derek’s gaze filled with sincerity and his words of praise. He leans forward and presses a kiss against his boyfriend’s lips, doesn’t know if he’s allowed to right now, doesn’t really care. Derek lets him do it regardless and brings him back in when Stiles tries to pull away.

Their lips don’t leave each other for awhile, tongues caressing one another, soft and tentative. It feels nice. So nice Stiles almost forgets about his raging boner until Derek has a lube slick hand wrapped around it and he begins jerking Stiles off.

Stiles whimpers into his mouth and Derek keeps kissing him, keeps jerking him off.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he whispers, then he’s pulling back, both his mouth and his lips no longer on Stiles.

Derek moves around him and runs his hands down Stiles’ arms, then he feels the ropes securing his wrists begin to loosen until he’s free of them. Derek maneuvers him until he’s facing him then lightly pushes Stiles until his meets the bed. Derek crawls over his body, legs straddling Stiles’ hips then places a hand on Stiles’ chest to help keep himself steady as he sinks down on the human’s cock.

 _Finally_ , Stiles almost says but doesn’t. Instead, he releases a long moan, relief washing over him.

“You can come whenever you want,” says Derek.

Derek takes Stiles’ hands and puts them on his hips as he begins moving his hips slow and swift but still urgent, still with purpose. Derek’s large hands stroke against his pale skin soothingly. He gasps a little every time Stiles is fully seated inside of him, every time he moves in a way that has Stiles’ tip grazing against his prostate.

Derek clenches around him purposefully at some points and it feels fucking amazing. All of this does. Feeling Derek move like this for him underneath his fingertips, the use of too much lube making every movement so smooth, having his cock surrounded like this. Stiles is in absolute heaven and he could come like this, right now. He’s been worked up one too many times tonight and it’d be no surprise to himself or to Derek if he did, but he doesn’t.

Derek’s member is hardening again and Stiles wants. He wants to be the one to make him come this time, wants Derek to come while he’s inside of him. Stiles strokes Derek’s sides as he continues riding him at an almost agonizingly slow speed.

“Der,” he says like a plead, “I need—“

Derek starts moving faster without him even needing to finish the sentence, begins rising and falling until he’s bouncing in Stiles’ lap, the thick sound of their skin colliding eliciting each time.

“Fuck,” he hisses, “fuck, you feel so good.”

He’s panting with the movement, sweat building up at his hairline as he takes and gives pleasure. Stiles is left in awe, watching and admiring. He feels incredible, like he’s on cloud 9, like no other feeling could ever be able to top this.

Stiles is relaxed even as Derek begins to move faster, harder, body seeming to be overcome with desperation as if he was the one who was just edged for god knows how long. Stiles’ name escapes his lips over and over and over again, jumbled in with swears and praises of how good Stiles is making him feel, how good he feels.

“Yeah, just like that,” he encourages, tone mellow, “take what you need, baby. Fuck, you’re so beautiful. Look at you.”

Derek sighs with a pleasant smile plastered on his face. Stiles feels as content as he looks.

A part of him wishes he could flip them over, pound into Derek until he was breathless and blindsided by the need to come but he couldn’t, or at least he wouldn’t, not right now. He’d save that for another day, tomorrow, most likely. He likes it like this, loves it for now.

Derek lets out a startled whine when Stiles rolls his hips upward and he does it again. The older man’s hands begin to slip against his sweaty skin yet still making an effort to anchor himself with them.

“Please,” Derek whispers.

“Not until you come.”

They continue with that rhythm, Stiles’ grip on Derek even tighter as his hips rock up while Derek slams down, rolling his hips in a way that has Stiles groaning in delight.

It doesn’t take long until they’re both reduced to sweaty, disheveled figures, their heavy breathing hardly audible over the slapping of their skin. Derek begins to lack finesse, starts to chase his orgasm and possibly Stiles’ own.

Derek tosses his head back, neck bared as he lets out a shout, “fuck, Stiles, _fuck_.”

Derek’s the first to come, his nails sinking into Stiles’ skin and it only takes Stiles a few seconds to follow after. The orgasm crashes through him like a wave. His eyes roll back and his body tenses as his grip on Derek tightens to the point he’s pretty sure he draws blood. He almost wipes out completely due to the bliss that washes over him. It’s an orgasm like one he’s never had.

He comes back to when Derek lets his weight go and drops on top of him. They lay their for awhile as they catch their breaths as he runs his hands through Derek’s sweat matted hair.

When Stiles’ bones no longer feel like noodles he moves from under Derek’s limp body and slides down the bed, spreads Derek’s cheeks and laps at his already sensitive hole until Derek’s whining, begging him to stop because he _can’t take it_. Stiles is hesitant because this is a pleasure he was robbed of throughout the entire night but does it anyway, deciding he’ll rim Derek until his pillow is wet with tears the next morning. When he pulls back, he’s rewarded with a kiss, gentle but not lacking fire. They kiss for awhile until Stiles starts dozing off.

Stiles isn’t very sure about much that happened after, only remembers slurring something that sounded much like “I love you” before falling asleep with the feeling of a warm and wet cloth on his skin and a smile on his face.

He was right, as usual, this _was_ amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was that?
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://girlmeetssterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
